


First Time

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Junkrat is a virgin. However, after some heavy making out, that's about to change.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



Fingers laced hungrily through short, scorched blond locks; hands, both flesh and prosthetic, touched and groped at every little inch that they could reach; tongues danced to and fro, wrapping around one another and exploring dark caverns that they had explored many times before. This wasn’t anything new. It had always been the same. Every Saturday night, or close to it, Junkrat and Rae would go to the woman’s apartment for a simple date night, free from responsibilities, work, and Overwatch in and of itself altogether. No matter what they did, whether it be have a nice dinner, watch a movie, or play some games together, it always ended the same. With the pair locking lips and holding one another close for several hours. Only the location changed – either it was on the couch or the bed. Always one or the other.

A lot of the time, Junkrat wouldn’t leave until the morning just because it was nicer to just lay there and cuddle the woman to sleep rather than go home and sleep alone. More often than not, when he _did_ go home after their little date nights rather than stay, he would call the woman and talk to her until he passed out, clinging to a body pillow and pretending that it was her that he was holding.

This time around, however, the male in question seemed to be feeling a bit more… handsy than usual. His hands were squeezing not only Rae’s plump, delectable love handles, but also her outer thighs, her chest… He didn’t realize it right away, what he was doing, until the woman moaned softly against his lips. He quickly pulled away out of embarrassment, quick to hold his hands in his lap with a deep blush dusting across his cheeks. “S-soz, darl',” he apologized meekly, fisting the fabric of his shorts.

Rae couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up out of her throat. This would sometimes happen, and despite that, the woman found it more and more endearing each and every time. The furthest that the two had ever gone was oral, both in giving it and in receiving it for the both of them, and even then, it had been few and far between. Those times usually started with Junkrat getting handsy with the woman, of course. This night, she felt, would be no different.

Oh, how wrong she would end up being.

Placing a delicate hand over his own, she smiled a warm, soothing smile. “It’s alright, Jamison. I don’t mind.” She made sure to be gentle with her words, to show the male that she really didn’t mind him touching her like that. This, too, happened each time, these reassurances. Always with his full first name, too.

Junkrat looked up shyly at the woman before smiling a bit nervously. He slowly relaxed before reaching up, cupping her cheek. His lips met her own, once again kissing her deeply and passionately. It never failed to amaze the male just how good it felt to kiss Rae. She had a bit more experience than him, and it clearly showed whenever they kissed. He tried to pick up tips, to learn from her example, but it was hard. His tongue just wasn’t as well trained as of yet. That would change one day, but for now… For now, he was still fumbling, still trying to keep up and to make sure the kiss was as good for the woman as it was for him.

When his hands started to grope at Rae once more, he didn’t try to stop himself. His hands squeezed and groped her plump flesh through her suit once more, slowly trailing up until they reached the heavenly mounds on her chest, kneading and weighing them lovingly in his hands. They were heavy and wonderful and oh so beautiful when bare.

A part of him couldn’t wait to get his mouth on them.

Rae moaned against his lips, a tingle rippling up her spine in delight. She loved the way he touched her – it felt so nice and he was always careful of his prosthetic. After one incident with her skin getting constantly pinched, he had to be.

Junkrat could feel his cock hardening in his shorts, pressing almost painfully against the seams. It felt so good, that pressure, but it was also a bit much for the poor male. After a moment more, he slowly pulled away from the kiss, a small bridge of saliva connecting the two still. When he started to bite his bottom lip ever so shyly, the bridge broke. He wanted more. More than just simple touches and gropes and kisses. But he didn’t want to ask. He hated asking. He always felt as though he was ruining the mood by asking despite it never happening.

Almost as though she had read his mind, however, Rae smiled and tilted her head a little to the side, her soft gray eyes catching his own handsome amber ones. “Would you like to go further…?” she asked him softly. When he was quick to nod his head excitedly, she giggled, her lips curled up some at the ends into a smile. She stood, letting his hands fall to his lap as she turned away from him. Reaching behind herself, she pulled down the zipper of her suit, pulling it all the way down until it stopped at the small of her back. Every inch of lovely, wonderfully bared skin that was exposed to the male had his mouth watering. Once Rae removed the top of her suit, she turned to the male, her breasts held up only by a gray sports bra. Slowly, she lifted it, watching him as she did. He was staring at her breasts as they cascaded out from the fabric, bouncing ever so slightly before stilling.

The moment Rae sat back down on the couch, Junkrat’s mouth was on one of her breasts, suckling it and teasing it with his teeth and tongue. He was in Heaven, there was no denying that. He used one hand to rub and knead her other breast so as to keep it from feeling neglected. He nipped and pulled and overall teased her nipples before littering gentle kisses across her mounds, nipping them shortly after. He loved to lavish the woman’s body with whatever means he had.

Rae arched her back into his touch, shivering some as she bit her lip. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused with each passing second, and before long, it was almost suffocating to be wearing the remainder of her suit. She gingerly pushed the male away before tugging off what had remained on her body, the only thing left being her silver gauntlets, fused to her arms and thus, impossible to remove. She smiled shyly at the male. Funny how it always felt like the first time every time she exposed every little inch of herself to him. When his lips touched her heated flesh once more, a soft moan escaped her.

Junkrat kissed down her flesh, inch by inch, nuzzling her chub some before kissing lower and lower. He had just reached the landing strip of brown tuft that decorated the woman’s sex, matching her short, soft hair in color, when Rae stopped him. She was smiling sheepishly, her cheeks a soft crimson color. It reminded him of the flames that licked the air whenever he caused massive destruction.

He bit back a groan of pleasure at the thought.

“W-would… Would you like to… y-you know…” Damn it, why was it so hard for Rae to ask something so simple? She had been with guys before, so why was she feeling so shy about it all of a sudden? She swallowed. “Would you like to actually… you know, fuck me, Jami?” There, she said it. Maybe it was just nerves since she _knew_ that the male was still a virgin. The stunned look on the male’s face made her squirm a little. She wasn’t sure what his response would be and it made her a bit nervous.

At least, it did until a wide, delighted grin crossed the male’s features.

He quickly stood, stripping himself bare and freeing his hard cock. He cooed happily as the cold air hit his hot flesh. Sitting back down, he settled himself between Rae’s thighs, rubbing her mound some before slipping two fingers between her lower lips. He shivered as the wet heat touched his fingers. He rubbed her, feeling her, teasing her… then he slipped his fingers inside of her, slowly pumping them in and out of her. He was going to make her feel so good…

At least he hoped so.

He suddenly felt his mind begin to go into overdrive while he fingered her, stretching her out, making him worry about this and that and the other thing. Would Rae be satisfied with him? Would he cum too early from all the stimulation happening to him all at once? Would he accidentally hurt her? Oh, the questions were endless and they were making him sweat. He was worrying so much that it started to translate into chattered words and still fingers.

Rae smiled a little bit at his nervous chattering, sitting up slightly as she did. She cupped his cheek, effectively quieting the male and drawing his attention to her. “Jami… Jami, it’ll be okay. Just breathe, okay?” she whispered softly. “Take it nice and easy. I’m in no rush, okay?”

Junkrat swallowed thickly, biting his lip nervously. He knew that she was right, but his nerves were getting to him. He took a deep breath before nodding slowly. “Soz,” he apologized quietly. He kissed her sweetly as he resumed his fingering, stretching her out for a minute before pulling his fingers out of her. He rubbed his shaft with his slick coated hand before lining himself up. “Are ya sure about this? I… I don’t think I’ll be able t’ stop once I get goin’…”

The woman cupped both of his cheeks, smiling a loving, warm smile. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, Jami.”

Slowly, the male pushed himself inside of her, holding his breath. The way that the woman felt around him was amazing… So tight and warm… God, it was enveloping him inch by inch. It was enough to make him tremble with pleasure. He didn’t finally breathe until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He whimpered softly, biting his lip. “You feel so good aroun’ my cock, darl'…” he whispered shakily.

With a soft giggle, Rae wrapped her arms around his neck. “I would hope so,” she breathed, a lustful tone to her voice. She pulled him down for another kiss, this time to distract him a little bit from the intense pleasure and give him time to settle down inside of her.

Junkrat pulled away after a minute or so, smiling sheepishly. Slowly, he began to rock his hips back and forth, nice and slow. They joined and came apart over and over again… oh, god, it felt so good… The male kept feeling his breath hitch with every thrust. He kissed the woman’s shoulder lovingly, moving to the other one only after he had sufficiently littered little kisses all over the first one. “I love bein’ buried inside of ya, Rae,” he whispered softly against her flesh. “It feels so good… It feels… feels better than findin’ buried treasure. No amount of gold or gems or money could make me feel like this…” He started to pant softly, allowing his instincts to kick in. He soon was pushing the woman’s legs over his shoulders, desperate to be even deeper inside of her, thrusting a bit faster now, a little harder.

He felt as though he was going to burst at any second now.

When he climaxed, he buried himself to the hilt, whimpering out the woman’s name loudly before slowly relaxing. “That… that was the best feelin’ I’ve evah experienced…”

Rae giggled and smiled. “I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself,” she mused softly.

Junkrat hummed softly before smiling a sheepish smile back. “Well, I’m not quite done yet.” He grabbed her legs and squeezed them slightly. “See, ya didn’t go and cum yet. So I hope you’re ready for me to keep goin’ once I’ve done caught my breath. Ya hear?”

The woman looked a little surprised before a small grin crossed her features. That was one of the things she loved about the man. He never just did anything for his own pleasure when it came to her. He always wanted to make sure that she got off too. “I hear ya,” she informed him.

The male chuckled a little before starting to thrust in and out of her all over again. With one hand, he reached and started to rub her clit in tight, small circles. With the other, he started to grope her breast, rubbing them and kneading them in a very similar fashion to before. He was panting once more, the oversensitivity feeling amazing, the thought of bringing Rae over the edge even more so. After all, it would be a good stroke to his ego to know that he was the one to make her cum and make her cum _good_.

The thrusting, the rubbing of her clit, and the kneading and teasing of her breast was enough to make the woman start moaning, arching her back and cursing softly under her breath. Her feet were trying to find purchase, but there was none to be had with them resting a good distance away from the male’s shoulders. She started to claw the male’s back some, whimpering loudly and shaking so hard. When his mouth made contact with her nipple, she came undone, crying out in pleasure. She clung to the man tightly, hearing him groan lowly, feeling him fill her once more with his seed.

It was a little bit before they both caught their breath. Once they had, they were smiling like idiots at one another.

Their first time together…

It was even better than either of them fantasized.


End file.
